Después de la desesperación
by Nerox1000
Summary: Ha pasado 1 año de lo ocurrido en danganronpa 3, la clase 77-b a conseguido tener una vida tranquila en la isla Jabberwock, pero esto cambiara muy pronto. Un viaje a lo desconocido los espera.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I: Fin de la Armonía

La brisa veraniega y el sol resplandeciente era parte del día a día, no importa que tanto tiempo pase, la tranquilidad y armonía en la que vivían era inagotable.

 _Ha pasado poco más de 1 año desde el "Final Killing Game", la isla Jabberwock se convirtió en nuestro hogar y paraíso. No recibimos muchas noticias del mundo, pero confiamos en que la fundación del futuro haya hecho un buen trabajo en todo este tiempo. He estado pensando en volver y asumir toda la culpa por lo ocurrido, después de todo tengo gran parte de responsabilidad, a pesar de no haber sido el más mediático me gustaría pagar por la tragedia y mirar hacia adelante, aun así los muchachos se han negado a tal idea. Estoy seguro que les gustaría volver al mundo y pedirles perdón a tantas personas, podemos excusarnos debido al lavado de cerebro, pero eso es mentirnos a nosotros mismos, nuestra voluntad fue débil y… ¿Que estoy pensando? Chiaki me regañaría por siquiera pensar de esa manera. Tenemos que seguir esforzándonos, ahora más que nunca ya que pronto tendremos uno más en el grupo._

De pronto Kazuichi llegó al encuentro de Hinata, este le informó de la llegada de un miembro de la fundación del futuro, tenía información muy importante que requería de la presencia de Hinata. Al reunirse finalmente, se descubrió que el miembro era Kyosuke Munakata, junto a él estaban Fuyuhiko y "Twogami".

 _ **Hinata**_ _: No esperábamos a la fundación del futuro. Debe ser muy importante para que vengas en persona._

 _ **Kyosuke**_ _: Te dejare algo en claro, yo ya no pertenezco a la fundación del futuro. Y si vengo a informarte sobre esto, es porque te concierne tanto a ti como a mí. Y prefiero que este asunto se trate con extremada discreción, es un asunto delicado._

 _Kyosuke se sentó a un lado esperando una respuesta, por lo cual salimos un momento de la habitación para discutirlo._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: ¿Dónde está el resto de los muchachos?_

 _ **Fuyuhiko**_ _: Peko, Gundham y Nekomaru estaban con Mahiru grabando para el nuevo proyecto de Ryota._

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: Sonia, Hiyoko y Akane están con Teruteru probando sus nuevos platillos._

 _ **Kazuichi**_ _: Ryota está editando algunas escenas, mientras que Ibuki estaba grabando el soundtrack, a decir verdad tendría que estar ayudándolos._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: ¿Qué hay de Mikan y Nagito?_

 _ **Fuyuhiko**_ _: Nagito sufrió un accidente mientras recibíamos a Munakata, Mikan está atendiéndolo._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: ¿Quiénes saben que Munakata está aquí?_

 _ **Fuyuhiko**_ _: Solo Peko, Mikan y Nagito._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Bien, hay que evitarles cualquier preocupación. Soda, termina de ayudar a Ibuki y a Ryota. Nosotros hablaremos con Munakata._

Kazuichi se fue sin pensarlo 2 veces, probablemente queriendo evitar la conversación, el resto entró a la habitación con una preocupación que no se podía ocultar.

 _ **Kyosuke**_ _: Bien, les resumiré la situación tanto como pueda._

 _Después de lo sucedido hace casi un año, me aparte de la fundación del futuro. Me he dedicado a investigar todo lo sucedido desde que Junko Enoshima ingreso a la Academia Pico de Esperanza, la mayoría de lo que investigaba me llevaba a un callejón sin salida debido a las múltiples muertes alrededor de Junko; su hermana y un tal Yasuke Matsuda fueron los únicos en su círculo de confianza. Pensé que investigándolos encontraría algún cavo suelto, pero nada. Los cuerpos de los 3 han desaparecido como si nada, como si nunca hubiesen existido. Los informes indican que los 3 cuerpos quedaron irreconocibles, después de eso se perdieron, además los cuerpos de los alumnos de la clase 78 desaparecieron. No me resultaría descabellado considerar el hecho de que el cadáver de Junko haya sido falso, es por eso que vine aquí._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: ¿Quieres que te confirmemos que era el cadáver de Junko?_

 _ **Kyosuke**_ _: Considerando "El Castigo Definitivo", su cadáver debió ser aplastado, a pesar de ello ustedes lo desmembraron y utilizaron sus partes._

 _ **Fuyuhiko**_ _: Suficiente, había muchas cosas extrañas con ese "Castigo Definitivo", sin embargo la única forma de salir de la Academia era si el corazón de Junko dejaba de latir._

 _ **Kyosuke**_ _: Es una de las razones por las que dudaba de Makoto Naegi, el debió revisar el cuerpo de Junko para comprobar si era realmente ella o era una trampa._

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: Aunque nos digas eso, nosotros tampoco podíamos hacer mucho, teníamos el cerebro lavado, cuando vimos que Junko murió, no lo dudamos, además encontramos un cuerpo con sus ropas, no éramos capaces de razonar lógicamente._

 _ **Kyosuke**_ _: No he venido a acusarlos de nada, lo único que quiero saber es quien está detrás de los cuerpos desaparecidos._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: No es solo eso. También desaparecieron los cuerpos de los fallecidos hace 1 año. Es por eso que te preocupa, se llevaron los cuerpos de tus amigos._

 _ **Kyosuke**_ _: Así es, tengo entendido además que ustedes dieron como tributo a sus…_

 _ **Fuyuhiko**_ _: Para!_

 _ **Hinata**_ _: ¿Crees que los cuerpos desaparecidos fueron tributos para Junko?_

 _ **Kyosuke**_ _: No me importa para que los quieran, solo sé que alguien los tiene, y está relacionado con Junko._

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: ¿Qué pasa con la fundación del futuro? No se supone que es una gran organización. Debería ser capaz de ubicar cuerpos desaparecidos._

 _ **Kyosuke**_ _: Ya no lo es. Al restablecerse los distintos gobiernos, una organización tan grande es un peligro para intereses políticos. La mayoría de los fondos se utilizaron para reconstruir las zonas más afectadas, además Makoto Naegi quería reconstruir la Academia Pico de Esperanza, lo cual produjo un enorme déficit, despido de personal, reducción de presencia en distintos países. No me sorprendería que pronto desaparezca. Byakuya Togami es el líder de la organización debido a la cantidad de fondos que ingresa, pero preferiría abandonar una organización como esa antes que destruir lo que queda de su familia._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Naegi también está implicado ¿no es así?_

 _ **Kyosuke**_ _: El llena de esperanza a muchas personas, no puedo involucrarlo. Además como te dije, esto te concierne. Dime ¿Qué hiciste con el cuerpo de Chiaki Nanami?_

El ambiente se tensó tremendamente, no importaba la respuesta, lo único que se cruzaba por la cabeza de todos en la sala fue buscar al responsable de esto.

 _ **Hinata**_ _: … Les di el cuerpo a sus padres… No supe más sobre ellos._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: Un hasta pronto o un adiós.

El silencio había invadido la habitación, la sola idea de que usen el cuerpo de Chiaki los había dejado pasmados. No solo eso, el recuerdo de verla morir sin poder ayudarla volvió a sus mentes. Munakata finalmente rompió el silencio.

 _ **Kyosuke**_ _: No tienes idea sobre donde podrían estar. Quizá sepan algo sobre los cuerpos._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Yo solo les sugerí que se apartaran de las zonas urbanas. Podrían haber ido a algún templo o granja._

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: Tal vez hayan ido a alguna zona que no fue afectada por la tragedia._

 _ **Fuyuhiko**_ _: Zonas deshabitadas como el desierto, alguna isla o montañas, podrían haberse ocultado en búnkeres o incluso en un submarino. El mundo es grande, sería imposible encontrarlos sin tener alguna pista._

 _ **Kyosuke**_ _: Al parecer me equivoque. Ustedes no tienen información que me ayude._

Con esas palabras Munakata pasó a retirarse de la sala, siendo detenido por Hinata.

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Tal vez no tengamos información, pero necesitas ayuda. Tu solo no conseguirás nada. Además, si Junko está detrás de todo esto, será más fácil para mí investigar._

 _-una mirada desafiante se formó entre los dos-_

 _ **Kyosuke**_ _: Si crees que puedes descubrir algo te dejare ayudarme. Dentro de unos días tengo que encontrarme con un informante en la ciudad de Singapur. Los esperaré una semana, si no llegan tendrán que investigar por su cuenta._

Munakata le dio a Hinata un celular para contactarlo y se retiró finalmente. De manera inoportuna Komaeda apareció, al parecer habiendo escuchado cada palabra de la reunión.

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: ¿Hinata que haces? No podemos perder tiempo, tenemos que irnos ahora mismo._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: No hay prisa, tenemos que estar unidos en este momento._

Señalándole a Komaeda lo perturbados que Fuyuhiko y "Twogami" aún seguían, este se alejó entendiendo el mensaje.

Llegado el atardecer y habiéndose ido Munakata de la isla, Hinata reunió a algunos de los muchachos para discutir sobre lo ocurrido. Era indispensable mantener la calma entre todos es por ello que solo se reunieron Hinata, Komaeda, Fuyuhiko, "Twogami", Gundham, Peko y Nekomaru. A pesar de que Kazuichi y Mikan sabían sobre la reunión con Munakata, era preferible que no supieran de lo ocurrido, además se les pidió que mantuvieran la discreción por el momento. De esta manera, Hinata informó de lo ocurrido y pidió la opinión de todos.

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Es obvio lo que tenemos que hacer, aunque entiendo que no todos se sientan dispuestos a ir._

 _ **Fuyuhiko**_ _: No es solo el querer ir, ¿Cuánto tiempo tomara investigar y encontrar al responsable? No todos pueden defenderse, además resultaría extraño que varios de nosotros se fueran sin alguna razón importante._

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: Entonces sugieres que solo algunos vayamos y digamos que es por un motivo sin importancia._

 _ **Peko**_ _: Es una buena idea, además si he de ser sincera prefiero quedarme a proteger a una amiga que lo necesita que irme en búsqueda de los restos de una amiga que no pude proteger. Perdonen la brusquedad._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: No te preocupes, entiendo lo que quieres decir. ¿Qué hay de ti Nidai?_

 _ **Nidai**_ _: No soy bueno en eso de investigar, prefiero apoyarlos desde aquí._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Esta bien. ¿Tú que dices Gundham? Entendería si no quieres venir con nosotros._

 _ **Gundham**_ _: Veo que no entiendes la importancia de esta cruzada. Recorrerán distintos reinos y enfrentaran infinidad de demonios. No necesitan suplicar porque Tanaka Gundham les ofrecerá sus poderes para encontrar y destruir de una vez por todas al demonio fénix que los atormenta y…_

 _ **Ibuki**_ _: Que tal si traes leche y un regalo en tu mística travesía._

 _-sin darse cuenta alguien más había entrado en la discusión-_

 _ **Hinata**_ _: ¿Desde cuando estás aquí?_

 _ **Ibuki**_ _: "Recorrerán distintos reinos en busca de blablablá"._

 _ **Gundham**_ _: Cómo osas burlarte de Tanaka el…_

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Entiendo. Estamos planeando una sorpresa, es por eso que nos vamos a ausentarnos unos días._

 _ **Ibuki**_ _: ¿Puedo ir?_

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: No_

 _ **Ibuki**_ _: Rechazada en tiempo record._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Si prometes guardar el secreto te traerá la guitarra eléctrica más moderna del mercado._

 _ **Ibuki**_ _: Y los últimos éxitos de mi género favorito._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: No hay problema._

 _ **Ibuki**_ _: No sabes cuál es el género favorito de Ibuki._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Heavy metal._

 _ **Ibuki**_ _: Te amuhhh._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Bien, entonces Komaeda, "Twogami" y Gundham me acompañaran. Fuyuhiko, Peko y Nidai se inventaran el porqué de nuestro viaje._

 _ **Ibuki**_ _: Hajimehhh, no te olvides de Ibuki._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Si, tú también tendrás que ayudarnos._

Finalmente Hinata, Komaeda, "Twogami" y Gundham acordaron reunirse a las 5 de la mañana para embarcarse en su "aventura". Los otros cuatro acordaron decir que Gundham traería ponys y delfines a la isla.

Al día siguiente los cuatro abordaron un yate que Kazuichi había construido hace unos meses atrás. Solo Gundham llegó a despedirse de Sonia.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III: Tiempo en el mar

El amanecer precedió a un sol resplandeciente cuya luz iluminaba el mar navegado. El sonido era relajante y apacible, Soda había realizado un trabajo magnifico ya que el motor no producía sonido alguno. Mientras "Twogami" estaba al timón, el resto revisaba las provisiones y los equipos que Soda había instalado.

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Hay mucha comida deshidratada, espero que no tengamos que usarla toda._

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: Me preocupa más el combustible, no tenemos suficiente para llegar a Singapur y mucho menos para volver._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: No te preocupes, Soda dejo un itinerario de viaje, solo tenemos que seguirlo. Además, no podemos perdernos con el radar equipado._

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: He de suponer que no ha dejado dinero para el combustible,…, por lo menos sabemos dónde obtener combustible._

 _ **Gundham**_ _: Tendremos agua por lo menos un par de semanas. Después sufriremos una terrible deshidratación y finalmente una horrorosa agonía nos llevara a la muerte._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: O también podemos conseguir agua en alguna de nuestras paradas._

 _ **Gundham**_ _: Es lo ideal._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Hajime, ¿Qué es eso? –Señalando un mensaje colocado sobre una radio-_

Hinata leyó el mensaje que decía "ENCIÉNDEME", y procedió a encender la radio. Después de unos segundos una conversación empezó a escucharse.

 _ **?**_ _: No lo sé, podrían estar teniendo escenas BL mientras hablamos._

 _ **?**_ _: ¡¿Qué?!_

 _ **?**_ _: Mahiru-chan, no me digas que nunca has visto una._

 _ **Mahiru**_ _: ¿Por qué vería algo como eso?_

 _ **?**_ _: Es verdad, yo también prefiero el GL._

 _ **Mahiru**_ _: Yo no he dicho que me guste VER eso._

 _ **?**_ _: Ah, Ibuki entiende._

 _ **Mahiru**_ _: ¡Kyaaah!_

Mientras tanto en la lancha, todos evitaban las miradas y guardaban un silencio extrañamente incómodo.

 _ **Ibuki**_ _: Nyaaan~_

 _ **Mahiru**_ _: ¡Ibuki para!_

 _ **Ibuki**_ _: Nyaaan~_

 _ **Mahiru**_ _: ¡El micrófono está encendido!_

 _ **Ibuki**_ _: ¡Kyaaah!_

 _ **Mahiru**_ _: ¡Kyaaah!_

 _ **Ibuki**_ _: ¿Crees que ahora si nos estén escuchando?_

 _ **Mahiru**_ _: No lo sé, pero no lo voy hacer otra vez, es vergonzoso._

 _ **Ibuki**_ _: Serías una excelente seiyuu GL, Ibuki te recomendará._

 _ **Mahiru**_ _: Suficiente. Hajime, si me estás escuchando, hoy te tocaba limpiar la cafetería. Limpiaré esta vez pero te tocará limpiar en mis siguientes dos turnos._

 _ **Ibuki**_ _: Y esa fue mi hermosa asistente Mahiru Koizumi, y al parecer este es el fin del segmento GL. Ojala lo hayan escuchado, sino sería un total desperdicio._

 _ **Ibuki**_ _: Bienvenidos nuevamente a Radio Ibuki. Con su conductora Ibuki, productora Ibuki, maquilladora Ibuki y con nuestra invitada especial Ibuki._

 _ **Ibuki**_ _: Ibuki, es un placer tenerte en Radio Ibuki. Cuéntanos sobre tu nuevo éxito "Todo por mi guitarra"_

 _ **Ibuki**_ _: El placer es mío Ibuki. Este éxito lo acabo de producir hace una noche. Mi fan número uno ya la escucho y quedó encantada._

 _ **Ibuki**_ _: Sería magnífico escucharlo._

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: Hinata, rápido apágalo._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Estoy intentando, pero no se apaga. –Presionando repetidamente el botón-_

 _ **Ibuki**_ _: Esta canción se la quiero dedicar al señor cabello esponjoso. ¡Todo por mi guitarra!_

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: ¡Hinata has algo!_

 _-La dulce canción de Ibuki duró unos minutos, sin poder hacer nada tuvieron que escucharla completa-_

 _ **Ibuki**_ _: ¡Yahoo! Escucho sus aplausos desde aquí._

 _ **Ibuki**_ _: Muchas gracias Ibuki. Y para terminar. Gundham, tu "Dark Queen" te envía saludos. Nagito, busca una guitarra que combine con mi cabello y no la vayas a romper en el camino._

 _ **Ibuki**_ _: Se me olvidaba, Soda dijo que pusiera una grabación para que sepan que están a una distancia de blablablá y blablablá. Es un sonido aburrido así que les pondré un mix de mi melodiosa voz. (Hai Oh Daa en youtube) Chau!_

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: Por lo menos ya no es tan ruidoso como antes._

 _ **Gundham**_ _: He sido maldito nuevamente. Dime que el instrumento demoniaco que le darás estará incompleto._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: No fue tan malo. Su voz es graciosa así que nos mantendrá animados._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Lo dices solo porque te lo dedicó._

Conforme avanzaban la voz de Ibuki se fue distorsionando hasta que desapareció, la radio se apagó inmediatamente después.

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: Al parecer la radio se apaga automáticamente, que cruel fue Kazuichi para hacer eso._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Creo que solo lo hizo para encontrar frecuencias cercanas._

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: Es probable. Ahora que estamos tranquilos, tenemos que hablar de sus disfraces._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: ¿De qué hablas?_

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: No creo que estén pensando en entrar a un puerto así._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Es verdad, nos reconocerían con facilidad. Sobre todo a ustedes 2. –refiriéndose a Gundham y Nagito._

 _ **Gundham**_ _: Pretendes que Tanaka el prohibido se camufle entre campesinos. Es imposible, es más sencillo ocultarme en este barco._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿También te ocultaras en el barco?_

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Es verdad, mi cabello es muy resaltante. Y no me resulta fácil ocultarme. ¿Tienen algún disfraz que pueda usar?_

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: Tengo el disfraz perfecto para ti, tendrás que teñirte el cabello de negro y cambiarte un poco el peinado._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: ¿Es de algún estudiante de la academia?_

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: Yasuke Matsuda, de la clase 77 A. –Le muestra una foto-_

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Creo haberlo visto en algún momento._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Era el amigo de la infancia de Junko._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Que extraño que no lo haya conocido, tal vez lo olvidé._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Perdió a su madre cuando era pequeño, y fue asesinado por Junko después del incidente en la academia._

 _ **Gundham**_ _: Hay quienes son malditos desde pequeños, por lo menos ahora está en paz._

El ambiente se volvió deprimente por un momento, el mencionar a Junko lo hace aún más desagradable.

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: ¿Y tú de que te disfrazaras Hinata?_

 _ **Hinata**_ _: No tengo que hacerlo, la gente no conoce mi rostro._

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: Es verdad, tal vez tenga que cambiar de apariencia, así que recuerden usar el nombre apropiado._

Después de teñirse el cabello, modificar su peinado, colocarse lentillas y usar el traje que le dio "Twogami", Komaeda era casi idéntico a Yasuke aunque la expresión de su cara era muy diferente y su brazo robot destacaba, pero había cierto parecido.

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: Ahora necesitas una expresión engreída y amargada._

 _-Komaeda intento lo más que pudo, pero no lo consiguió-_

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: Te ves estúpido._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: ¿Es realmente necesario?_

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: Depende a quien quieras engañar, sería preferible que practiques hasta que tengas su expresión, puede que lo necesitemos._

Komaeda continuó practicando hasta que llegaron al primer puerto unas horas antes del atardecer.

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: Llegamos. Hinata ve por combustible, Matsuda busca un lugar donde alojarnos, Gundham cuida la lancha. Yo iré a pagar por el alquiler del muelle._

Después de unos minutos Hinata y "Twogami" volvieron y se dieron cuenta que Komaeda no se había ido.

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? Te dije que busques donde alojarnos._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: ¿Me hablas a mí?_

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: No hay otro Matsuda aquí._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Es verdad, lo siento, lo olvidé._

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: No importa, solo era una prueba para ver si te acostumbras al nombre. Nos quedaremos en el barco, saldremos a las 4 de la mañana para poder cumplir con los horarios._


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV: Pasado cruel

Han pasado un par de días, faltando un par de horas para llegar a su destino, el grupo se decidió a buscar pistas a partir de sus recuerdos, a pesar de lo amargo y difícil que les resultaría.

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: Recuerdo haber asesinado a la familia Togami, los ridiculizaba sus cadáveres, pero no los envié a ningún lugar en especial._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: En mi caso, los asesinatos que cometí fueron a partir de mi suerte. No hacía nada con los cuerpos, pero cuando fui el sirviente de esos niños no tengo idea de lo que pasaba con los cadáveres._

 _ **Gundham**_ _: Les falle a mis sirvientes, hice que cometieran los peores crímenes contra la vida, no me siento orgulloso de eso, pero no les ordene recolectar carne y huesos._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: No puedo negar que a mi paso haya habido muertos, pero solo era un observador, perdía rápidamente el interés cuando alguien moría. No importa que tantas vueltas demos, lo más probable es que los cuerpos desaparecidos hayan sido solo de estudiantes de la academia._

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: Es probable, pero el único estudiante que falleció ante nosotros fue Nanami, y nunca nos cercioramos de lo que paso con ella._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Yo me encargué de entregar su cuerpo a sus padres, pero no supe si la enterraron o la incineraron. A parte de ella, vi morir a los estudiantes del consejo estudiantil. No me interesó lo que le sucedió a los cuerpos, pero me entere que uno sobrevivió y fue asesinado mientras era interrogado._

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: Eso nos lleva nuevamente a lo mismo. Cuerpos desaparecidos de estudiantes de la academia. Ojala el informante de Munakata tenga información relevante._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Ahora que lo noto, no hay nadie entre nosotros que alegre el día._

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: Si, el viaje será bastante deprimente, pero no hemos salido de la isla para divertirnos._

 _~De pronto dos de los hámsters de Gundham se colocaron en los hombros de "Twogami" y un tercero sobre su cabeza~_

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Hahaha._

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: ¿Pero qué…?_

 _ **Gundham**_ _: Hahaha. Un campesino alegre es un campesino eficiente._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Cámbiate de traje y serás "Twonaka". –dijo mientras sonreía_

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Hahaha._

 _~Entre risas, el grupo no notó que alguien se acercaba hasta que de pronto un delfín enorme salió del agua~_

 _ **Gundham**_ _: ¡Es el terror que acecha a los débiles en los mares! ¡Es Leviatán!_

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Wow! ¿Es otra de tus mascotas?_

 _ **Gundham**_ _: Insolente, como te atreves a insultar al rey de estos mares comparándolo con una simple mascota._

 _~De pronto el motor se apagó y la lancha se detuvo lentamente. Al pararse, Komaeda se acercó al borde de la lancha y fue golpeado por el delfín con su cola~_

 _ **Gundham**_ _: Hahaha. Esperó que hayas aprendido de tu castigo. Inclínate ante Leviatán._

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: Ya basta, tenemos que revisar el motor._

Mientras "Twogami" y Hinata reparaban el motor, Gundham murmuraba algo junto al delfín hasta que de pronto Komaeda avisto un barco pesquero dirigiéndose hacia ellos, lo cual provocó que el delfín huyera y se ocultara bajo el agua. Al aproximarse, el barco se detuvo y tres personas se hicieron notar.

 _ **Tipo1**_ _: ¿Necesitan ayuda?_

 _ **Hinata**_ _: No, el motor solo se había recalentado, estábamos a punto de partir._

 _ **Tipo1**_ _: Es una linda lancha, veo que tienen mucho dinero. -viendo despectivamente a "Twogami"._

 _ **Tipo2**_ _: Tu cara me suena. ¿Tú no eres Byakuya Togami?_

 _ **Tipo3**_ _: Es verdad, ese traje ridículo y su mirada petulante lo delatan._

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: No llevo dinero conmigo, solo llevo tarjetas de crédito._

 _ **Tipo1**_ _: Estábamos buscando a un delfín, pero por ti podremos cobrar una recompensa enorme._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: ¿Qué tal si nos ignoran y continúan su camino?_

 _ **Tipo3**_ _: ¡Cállate la puta boca!_

 _~Rápidamente uno de ellos saco una pistola y los otros dos tomaron arpones~_

 _ **Tipo1**_ _: Que esperas, ven aquí, te llevaremos con nosotros. –dijo a "Twogami" mientras le apuntaba con su pistola._

 _ **Tipo2**_ _: Espera, tú, el tipo con la bufanda._

 _ **Gundham**_ _: ¿qué quieres?_

Los tres sujetos murmuraron algo entre ellos, después el segundo tipo se fue a la cabina de su barco, sacando de ella a un cuarto sujeto. Este sujeto se encontraba llenó de golpes, desnutrido y deshidratado, inconsciente y lo peor de todo, tenía su pierna derecha cortada, pero no era un corte limpio, su pierna había sido cortada justo en la mitad de la tibia y la carne había sido arrancada hasta su rodilla, a partir de ese punto la gangrena se había esparcido por todo el muslo emitiendo un olor repugnante. El segundo sujeto lanzó el cuerpo hacia los pies de Gundham con una inhumanidad incomprensible.

 _ **Tipo1**_ _: Apuesto que no sabes quién es ni lo que hizo._

 _ **Gundham**_ _: Sé lo que hizo y porque lo hizo. –dijo mientras soltaba una mirada compasiva hacia el desdichado._

 _ **Tipo1**_ _: ¿En serio? ¿Y sabes lo que se siente? Ver a tu padre siendo golpeado por unas bestias y que su cadáver se pierda en las profundidades del mar. Y que las mismas bestias se lleven a tu hermana a las profundidades mientras gritaba por auxilio. ¡Dime! ¡¿Por qué?!_

 _ **Gundham**_ _: Nada de lo que diga calmara a tu alma martirizada. Hice que mis vasallos cometieran los peores actos contra inocentes, ahora tú quieres venganza._

 _ **Tipo1**_ _: ¿Venganza? Simplemente es divertido hacer sufrir a cada uno de ellos, destripar sus cuerpos y darle sus tripas a sus crías. La carne de delfín es deliciosa, intente alimentar a ese sujeto, pero el muy idiota la desperdiciaba, así que hice que se comiera a si mismo poco a poco para que no muriera y su sufrimiento durara más. Fue gracioso golpearlo con su propio hueso. Hahaha!_

Mientras el reía, sucedió algo imprevisible. "Twogami" dio un salto fuerte sobre el barco, produciendo un balanceo; uno de los tipos perdió el equilibrio y se abalanzo sobre el que tenía uno de los arpones, siendo este golpeado sorpresivamente por el delfín que había aparecido nuevamente, el arpón termino atravesando el pecho del que se había desequilibrado. El primer tipo no tardó en recomponerse e intentó disparar a "Twogami", pero Hinata golpeo su brazo, desviando la bala hacia el último de sus compañeros. Ahora sin el arma y con sus amigos muertos, una mirada perdida era lo único que le quedaba. En medio de ese ambiente, el grupo se preparó para irse lo más rápido posible, pero Gundham volvió al barco.

 _ **Tipo1**_ _: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

 _ **Gundham**_ _: Golpéame, esto es lo que yo he sembrado._

 _ **Tipo1**_ _: ¿Y qué ganaría con eso? Desquitarme no me devolverá a nadie._

 _ **Gundham**_ _: ¿Y qué has hecho todo este tiempo? ¿O en serio crees que arrebatarles la vida a inocentes es divertido?_

 _ **Tipo1**_ _: No quiero escuchar eso de un asesino._

 _ **Gundham**_ _: Un asesino que llevara sus culpas a la tumba. Puedo culpar al que empezó todo, pero eso no quita el hecho de que yo soy responsable por mis pecados._

 _ **Tipo1**_ _: …_

 _ **Gundham**_ _: Continúa lastimando a inocentes si es lo que quieres, cada uno lucha sus batallas, pero no esperes un final feliz con eso._

Sin decir más, Gundham volvió a la lancha. Mientras Hinata trataba sus heridas, el moribundo recuperó la consciencia al ver a Gundham.

… _: Señor, lo lamento. No cumplí con sus órdenes, estuve esperando más cargamentos para resguardar su transporte, pero desde hace un año que no… -dijo con sus últimas fuerzas._

 _ **Gundham**_ _: Espera ¿Qué órdenes?_

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Su corazón paro. Es inútil._

" _ **Twogami"**_ _: Pudo ser una pista, pero ya no obtendremos más._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Puede que nos sirva, pero por ahora deberíamos encargarnos de él._

 _ **Gundham**_ _: El mar ha sido su vida, no creo que haya mejor lugar._

Finalmente, soltaron el cuerpo en el mar y guardaron un minuto de silencio antes de irse. Ya siendo de noche llegaron finalmente a la ciudad de Singapur. La ciudad al parecer se encontraba en reconstrucción en ciertas áreas, pero en general se veía bastante normal.

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Ha sido un día pesado, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?_

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Tratare de comunicarme con Munakata. –dijo mientras se retiraba._

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: Entonces, pagaré por el alquiler del muelle._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Vaya, "Ryota"._

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: Intenta recordarlo y has algo útil._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Es verdad, tengo una idea, ahora vuelvo. –dijo antes de salir corriendo._

Después de unos minutos Hinata y "Mitarai" regresaron para establecer un plan.

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Hable con Munakata, al parecer su reunión es esta noche a las 10 pm. Dijo que lo acompañásemos, aquí tengo la dirección, al parecer no es muy lejos._

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: Son las 8:30 pm. Deberíamos comer algo antes de reunirnos, estoy cansado de la comida deshidratada._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: ¿Y dónde está Komaeda?_

 _ **Gundham**_ _: Hahaha. Parece que el infierno de concreto se lo trago, pero de seguro con su suerte regrese sano y salvo._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Esperémoslo unos minutos, podemos traer comida aquí._

 _ **Gundham**_ _: He invocado a Leviatán, ha accedido a ser puente de comunicación con Jabberwock. Si tienen algún documento importante que enviar, adelante, adoren al señor de los mares._

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: Escribiré algo, Hinata puedes traer la comida, estaré algo ocupado._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Espera, yo también quiero escribir una carta._

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: No te preocupes, yo la escribiré por ti._

Sin presentar otra objeción, Hinata se retiró en busca de comida mientras que "Mitarai" escribía sin parar.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V: Informante

Siendo ya las nueve con treinta y habiendo terminado de comer; Komaeda no había regresado. Al no poder esperar más, Hinata decidió asistir al encuentro con Munakata solo con la compañía de "Mitarai", dejando a Gundham el cuidado de la lancha.

Después de unos minutos, llegaron al punto de encuentro siendo este un bar. El bar consistía en 2 plantas; en la primera se encontraba la barra, una mesa de billar y un equipo de sonido que reproducía música melancólica; la segunda planta consistía en un par de mesas y la vista de la primera planta. Al ingresar solo podían ver a unas cuantas personas, algunas bebiendo y otras jugando billar. De pronto, uno de los tipos se acercó a Hinata y le dijo que lo estaban esperando en la segunda planta. En la segunda planta, había 4 personas, cerca de la escalera 2 hombres bebiendo y riendo, y en la mesa más alejada de la escalera se encontraban Munakata y Komaeda conversando mientras tomaban unos tragos.

 _ **Munakata**_ _: Una operación podría arreglarlo._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Lleva mucho tiempo ahí, además yo no… Mira quien llegó, es Hinata y "Mitarai"._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Pensé que te habías perdido. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?_

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Tuve la idea de usar teléfonos satelitales para comunicarnos con Jabberwock. –dijo mientras sacaba un teléfono._

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: ¿Dónde lo obtuviste?_

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Mis padres tenían una casa aquí, ellos eran bastante precavidos por eso pensé que tendrían algo como esto._

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: Es una buena idea, pero como nos contactaremos con Jabberwock si tú tienes el teléfono._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Me pareció ver al delfín amigo de Gundham cuando llegamos, pensé que lo haría llevar algún mensaje, así que quería que llevase uno de los teléfonos a la isla, pero con las prisas se me cayó cerca al puerto._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Entonces, ¿Crees que el delfín se ha topado con el teléfono y lo está llevando a la isla?_

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Exacto, y si se averió Kazuichi podrá repararlo, por eso me he quedado con este teléfono._

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: Entiendo, pero ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?_

 _ **Munakata**_ _: Lo encontré y lo confundí con Matsuda. Descubrí quien era mientras lo interrogaba._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Bueno, al menos ya estamos aquí, ¿ahora qué?_

 _ **Munakata**_ _: Un informante llegará pronto, siéntense en una mesa cercana para escuchar, pidan unos tragos y traten de pasar desapercibidos._

Sin más preguntas, el grupo hizo lo que se les pidió. Empezaron a hablar sobre cosas sin importancias, para pasar desapercibidos, pero el informante no aparecía.

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: Ha pasado 1 hora, ¿Creen que le haya pasado algo al informante?_

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Puede que hayan acordado reunirse a las 11pm y a nosotros nos invitó una hora antes._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Es verdad, Munakata se ve despreocupado y… ¿quién creen que es más linda? –dijo mientras indicaba con su dedo la llegada de alguien._

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: ¿De que estas hablando? –dijo sin darse cuenta aún de la llegada del informante._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Veo que a alguien no se le da bien el beber. –señalando disimuladamente la presencia del informante junto a Munakata._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Hahaha. ¿Te refieres a mi o a Mitarai?_

 _Te tardaste demasiado_

 _ **Hinata**_ _: A los 2. No recuerdas que acordamos no compararlas en belleza._

 _¿Tienes mi dinero?_

 _Si, ¿Qué tienes para mí?_

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: ¿No eras tú el que se sentía incómodo con Gundham y Sonia?_

 _Hubo unas embarcaciones que desaparecieron. Fueron investigadas por un tiempo y se borró todo rastro de ellas_

 _Eso no me sirve de nada_

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Hahaha._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: No me confundas con Soda._

 _Espera, corren rumores que estas embarcaciones empezaron a movilizarse a partir de la tragedia y desaparecieron hace casi un año_

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Es verdad, Mahiru se ha pegado a Kazuichi desde hace un tiempo._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: No pienses mal, Mahiru está tratando de que Kazuichi madure un poco._

 _¿A dónde se dirigían?_

 _Algunos a México otros a la India_

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: Ehhh, ¿acaso estas celoso?_

 _ **Hinata**_ _: ¿Te conté sobre la noche que pase con Mikan?_

 _Ahora dame mi dinero_

 _Ten. Y recuerda, nunca nos vimos_

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Ya tranquilos, ¿Qué tal si jugamos billar? –señalando la salida del informante._

Después de que el informante salió del bar, este estaba casi vacío, solo quedaban 2 hombres que acompañaban a Munakata y los muchachos.

 _ **Munakata**_ _: México y la India. Puede que uno sea una distracción o que ninguno nos sirva._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: ¿Komaeda te contó lo que nos sucedió antes de llegar aquí?_

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Es cierto, se me olvido._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Un antiguo subordinado de Gundham dijo que le habían ordenado resguardar cargamentos. El último que había resguardado fue hace casi 1 año._

 _ **Munakata**_ _: ¿Y a donde se dirigía?, ¿quién le ordenó hacerlo?, ¿qué transportaba? –dijo irritado._

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: Murió antes de que le pudiéramos preguntar._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Por lo menos sabemos que esas embarcaciones si existían. Si el subordinado dijo que resguardo la última embarcación hace un año, podemos suponer de dónde salió, además la única ruta que veo factible resguardar es la que se dirige a la India._

 _ **Munakata**_ _: Entonces, yo iré a la India, ustedes pueden ir a México para descartar la posibilidad._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Un momento, es probable que en la India haiga aún subordinados de Gundham, es preferible si nosotros vamos._

 _ **Munakata**_ _: No hay manera de que vayan conmigo, puede que intenten destruir pistas._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Tu mismo lo dijiste, esto también nos concierne, ¿Por qué destruiríamos las pistas?_

 _ **Munakata**_ _: Les permití escuchar porque pensé que podrían aportar algo, ya lo hicieron. Si deciden ir, irán por su cuenta. –dijo mientras se retiraba._

Después de un largo día, los tres regresaron exhaustos al barco. Al llegar encontraron algo sorpresivo. Gundham había capturado al informante de Munakata.

 _ **Hinata**_ _: ¿Qué sucedió, por qué lo ataste?_

 _ **Gundham**_ _: No necesitas agradecer. Una vil trampa de una víbora jamás podrá contra Tanaka el prohibido. Ten la prueba._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: ¿Qué es eso?_

 _ **Gundham**_ _: Es un mensaje pidiéndole a este sujeto que nos envié a una trampa._

Mientras leían la carta se dieron cuenta que estaba firmada por Junko Enoshima.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI: Nagito Komaeda

Habiendo llegado al puerto, Gundham discutía sobre algo con Hinata y "Mitarai", no comprendía lo que estaban diciendo, solo escuchaba balbuceos. Me percate que había alguien atado en la lancha, su rostro me resultaba borroso pero conocido, de pronto escuche un estruendo, no sabía que estaba sucediendo, la cabeza de pronto me explotó y todo se derrumbó a mí alrededor, veía luces intermitentes en medio de la noche y escuchaba estruendos constantes. Sentí que me arrastraban por el suelo y de pronto, por unos segundos, volé hasta que sentí como mi espalda se golpeaba con dureza contra el suelo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero era incapaz de levantarme, de ver e incluso de oír claramente. Mi cuerpo se deslizaba por el suelo como si este se balanceara, poco a poco el balanceo se volvía más brusco hasta que pude escuchar algo sobre estar escapando y una tormenta, trate de levantarme nuevamente hasta que finalmente conseguí hacerlo, abrí los ojos, pero no vi nada, era solo oscuridad. Di unos pasos pero no me dirigía a ningún lugar, una sensación de sofoco y angustia me invadió así que me derrumbe y el cuerpo me obligo a vomitar. Cuando me recompuse pude escuchar una voz a la distancia, lo cual me embargo de alivio, traté de seguir la voz pero sentí que me empezaba a caer, no sabía a donde ya que todo estaba oscuro, el frío llenaba todo mi cuerpo y era incapaz de respirar. Mientras caía pude verla, su rostro apacible era inconfundible, trate de gritar pero mi voz era incapaz de dar sonido alguno, me alejaba de ella mientras caía hasta que la deje de ver, mi suerte me permitió verla por última vez. Cuando me daba por vencido, sentí que me sujetaban y me llevaban hasta arriba hasta que…

 _ **Hinata**_ _: ¡Hey, despierta! Es difícil sacarte del agua si no me ayudas._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Cof... Cof… ¿Qué sucedió?_

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Est-… y te-… Trat-… ¿Me … es-…_

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: No entiendo. ¿Qué dic…_

Otra vez me desvanecí, sin saber que sucedía. Supongo que Hinata tratará mis heridas y podré levantarme de nuevo.

Mientras me recuperaba, de vez en cuando abría los ojos cuando me ayudaban a comer, pero rápidamente quedaba inconsciente nuevamente, otras veces podía escuchar discusiones que tenían con extraños y uno que otro disparo. Mientras me recuperaba, recuerdos surgían de cuando en cuando en mi cabeza, algunos buenos y otros muy malos. Dentro de lo bueno, recuerdo cuando Nanami trataba de que jugara videojuegos con ella, pero yo no era bueno en esas cosas y solo ganaba en juegos de suerte, su expresión era adorable, linda y tan llena de…, nunca debí acercarme a ella. A veces recordaba a mis padres, pero trataba de olvidar lo que les sucedió. Incluso recordaba a la desesperación, su mirada, su voz, su presencia, el latir de su pecho, su cuerpo, su piel, sus gemidos… si está viva la matare, no importa lo que me pase. Hubo un momento que no recuerdo haber vivido, hablaba con Matsuda Yasuke y el me daba algo, puede que me hallan borrado la memoria sobre eso, si es realmente importante lo tendré que recordar.

Supongo que habrán pasado unos días desde que salimos de Singapur. Al salir de la cabina de lancha pude ver que nos acercábamos a una ciudad enorme.

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: Veo que ya te encuentras en mejor estado._

 _ **Gundham**_ _: Hahaha. Tu inmortalidad será una eterna incógnita para Tanaka el prohibido._

 _ **Komaeda:**_ _¿Qué ciudad es esta?_

 _ **Hinata:**_ _Es Calcuta, aquí empezaremos a investigar._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: ¿Conoces esta ciudad?_

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Esta ciudad fue la que más rápido se reconstruyó y creció rápidamente debido a la excesiva cantidad de refugiados que se desplazaron durante la tragedia, a pesar de todo eso solo hay un lugar en el cual podemos hallar respuestas._

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: Supongo que te refieres al edificio más grande de la ciudad._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Exacto, las oficinas regionales de la fundación del futuro._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Debe ser un trabajo de infiltración, tu solo serás capaz de hacerlo, ¿Verdad?_

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Si, lo hare después de tu operación._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Tu linfoma, tengo que quitártelo y solo puedo hacerlo con equipo médico._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Espera, si el linfoma está creciendo de nuevo significa que algo increíble sucederá._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Si lo sé, pero aun así hay que quitártelo._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Aún no, primero tiene que ocurrir algo increíble, además el linfoma dejo de crecer cuando aún me quedaban un par de meses, así que hay tiempo._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: No saldrás de esta ciudad sin que te quite el linfoma. ¿Lo entiendes?_

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Mientras más rápido consigas la información más rápido me operarás._

Al llegar al puerto nos dividimos, Hinata iría a investigar a la fundación del futuro, "Mitarai" buscaría a Munakata y Gundham se encargaría de evitar que yo saliera de la ciudad. Para no desperdiciar mi suerte, decidí caminar por la ciudad con la compañía de Gundham el cual se puso un turbante para pasar desapercibido. Mientras caminábamos pasamos por un mercado bastante concurrido y vimos a un hombre con turbante tocar una flauta y hacer que una serpiente salga de una canasta.

 _ **Gundham**_ _: Hahaha. ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?_

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: No creo que sea buena idea decir eso aquí._

 _ **Gundham**_ _: Mi subordinado más débil podría hacer eso._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: ¿Estás hablando de la cría de tu hámster?_

 _ **Flautista**_ _: Hey, ustedes 2, ¿Tienen algún problema con mi trabajo?_

 _ **Gundham**_ _: Ridículo_

 _ **Flautista**_ _: Si tan bueno eres usa mi flauta._

Aproveche la discusión para escaparme de Gundham, corrí entre varias calles hasta que finalmente me perdí. Ya que no tenía ningún destino en particular, me dedique a entrar a distintas tiendas por si encontraba algo que me llamase la atención. Después de recorrer unas 20 tiendas decidí ir a buscar algo de comer, pero de pronto una chica se chocó contra mí. Su rostro me resultaba familiar de alguna manera, iba con una blusa blanca de manga larga y un pantalón negro de vestir.

… _: Ouch._

 _ **Komaeda:**_ _¿Te encuentras bien?_

… _ **:**_ _Si, lo lamento, no pretendía golpearme contra ti._

… _: ¡Señorita Naegi, espere!_

… _: Otra vez el. Cúbreme por favor. –dijo mientras se ocultaba en la tienda más cercana_

 _ **Gorila**_ _: Disculpe joven, ¿Ha visto a una chica de esta estatura corriendo por aquí? –dijo mientras indicaba la altura de la chica con su mano._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Si, se fue corriendo por esta calle, si sigues de frente tal vez la alcances._

 _ **Gorila**_ _: Muchas gracias._

 _Después de comprobar de que el hombre se alejara, la chica salió de la tienda donde se escondió y se acercó a mí._

… _ **:**_ _Gracias por la ayuda._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: No importa, ¿eres de Japón no es así?_

… _ **:**_ _Si, mi nombre es Komaru Naegi, es un placer._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Naegi… Un placer, mi nombre es Na… digo Yasuke Matsuda._

 _ **Komaru:**_ _Tu rostro me resulta familiar. ¿No nos hemos visto antes?_

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Lo recordaría. ¿Estás haciendo turismo por la India?_

 _ **Komaru**_ _: No, la verdad es que me escape del trabajo, ese hombre me quiere llevar de regreso._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: ¿Trabajo? ¿Es que los indios contratan japoneses?_

 _ **Komaru**_ _: No, trabajo para la fundación del futuro._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Debe ser increíble pertenecer a esa organización._

 _ **Komaru**_ _: No es para tanto, son demasiados papeles y estrés. Ahora mismo tengo hambre y lo único que me dan son suplementos vitamínicos y agua._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Yo estaba buscando un lugar para comer, ¿Conoces alguno? Podríamos ir juntos y así me puedas contar más sobre tu experiencia como miembro de la fundación del futuro._

 _ **Komaru**_ _: Conozco el lugar ideal._


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII: Simple alegría

Habiendo llegado Calcuta en busca de pistas, el grupo se había dividido para actuar con mayor eficacia y mantener un perfil bajo. En un descuido, Gundham perdió de vista a Komaeda. A pesar de su intento por buscarlo, era distraído constantemente por la variedad de animales que encontraba por los mercados.

Después de un rato de búsqueda, el hambre hizo que Gundham encontrara un restaurante vegetariano. Era un lugar humilde, solo había 4 mesas y estaba vacío, detrás del mostrador había una joven mujer morena con un rostro acogedor. Al entrar, Gundham se sentó en una de las mesas dándole la espalda a la entrada, pero antes de que la joven pudiera atenderlo, un bebé empezó a llorar. Disculpándose por no poder atenderlo rápidamente, fue en busca del bebé que se encontraba en una habitación contigua. De pronto, un hombre entró.

… _: Cariño, ya llegue_

… _: Estoy con el bebé, ¿Puedes atender a nuestro cliente?_

… _: No hay problema. Bienvenido señor, nuestro plato del día es…_

El hombre se quedó paralizado por un momento al ver a Gundham, pero Gundham lo miraba de manera seria tratando de descubrir su identidad. El hombre era alto, tenía la apariencia de tener alrededor de 27 años y llevaba una barba espesa, no parecía lugareño, y saltaba a la vista 2 cosas de él: una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, como si un animal lo hubiera atacado con sus garras, y el hecho de que le faltaba su brazo izquierdo.

… _: Tu, eres Gundham Tanaka. –dijo mientras soltaba una sonrisa_

 _ **Gundham**_ _: No sé a qué te refieres. ¿Quién eres?_

… _: Ese estúpido turbante no te queda bien. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _ **Gundham**_ _: ¡Responde! ¿Quién eres? –dijo mientras se paraba firmemente._

… _: Es verdad. Nunca nos presentamos formalmente. Mi nombre es John, tú me conociste como Black Crow en foros por internet._

 _ **Gundham**_ _: Black Crow... Jajaja. Black Crow y Tanaka el prohibido, reunidos por primera vez. El oráculo no mintió, nuestro encuentro fue predestinado. –dijo jocosamente._

 _ **John**_ _: Me alegra poder verte, después de todo lo que paso. –dijo melancólicamente_

 _De pronto Gundham se quitó el turbante y se inclinó en señal de disculpa._

 _ **Gundham**_ _: Te pido perdón. Esa cicatriz y tu brazo, fueron por mi culpa y no tengo forma de compensártelo._

 _ **John**_ _: Levántate. Esta cicatriz y mi brazo izquierdo siempre serán un recuerdo de los crímenes que cometí, no tiene nada que ver contigo._

 _ **Gundham**_ _: Lo lamento, hace un tiempo encontré a un seguidor cuya vida acabó trágicamente y a una persona que perdió a su familia debido a…_

 _ **John**_ _: Suficiente. Cada quien purga sus penas, creí que lo sabías._

 _ **Gundham**_ _: Es verdad, mi poder se debe haber debilitado. Tanaka el prohibido no puede mostrar un aspecto tan deprimente. –dijo con frustración._

Sorpresivamente, un gato negro se abalanzo sobre el brazo izquierdo de Gundham, con la intensión de morderlo, pero sus hámsters saltaron a defenderlo. Al instante siguiente, Gundham y John se encontraban frente a frente con sus mascotas enfrentadas.

 _ **Gundham**_ _: Jajajaja. Por un instante, tu poder se equiparo al mío, pero los cuatro dioses oscuros de la destrucción son invencibles._

 _ **John**_ _: Jajajaja. Te presento a Bastet, protector de mi hogar._

… _: Veo que nuestro cliente es amigo tuyo. –dijo la joven mujer al volver mientras cargaba a su bebé._

 _ **John**_ _: Lo olvidé por un instante. Gundham, te presento a mi esposa Erika y a mi hijo Patrick._

 _ **Gundham**_ _: Es un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Gundham Tanaka._

 _Mientras se presentaba, sus hámsters se posicionaron en sus hombros, lo cual llamó la atención del bebé, el cual quería jugar con ellos._

 _ **Erika**_ _: Al parecer Patrick quiere jugar con tus amiguitos, se parece bastante a su padre._

 _ **Gundham**_ _: ¿Amiguitos?_

 _ **John**_ _: Jajaja. No creo que haya problema. ¿Puedes servir la mesa? Tenemos que hablar sobre algunas cosas._

 _ **Erika**_ _: No hay problema, pero cuida de Patrick, sabes lo curioso que es._

Después de que Erika fuera a la cocina, Gundham dejó que sus hámsters jugaran con Patrick mientras que Bastet se colocó cerca, como si estuviera vigilando. John y Gundham se sentaron en una mesa y empezaron a discutir sobre la razón que había llevado a Gundham a ese lugar, además de compartir información sobre los sucesos ocurridos en la ciudad que pudiesen ser relevantes.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Komaeda había llegado a un restaurante junto a Komaru. Al sentarse en su mesa, ambos empezaron a conversar sobre Makoto Naegi. A partir de esto, Komaeda empezó a recordar quién era Komaru, pero ella no tenía idea quien era él debido a su disfraz. Viendo la carta, ambos decidieron pedir pakhal con pollo tandoori. Mientras esperaban, una pregunta surgió de pronto.

 _ **Komaru**_ _: Dime, ¿tu cabello es natural? Parece un poco forzado. –preguntó con una sonrisa amigable._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Lo lamento. No pretendía lucir desagradable._

 _ **Komaru**_ _: No quería decir eso. –dijo disculpándose._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Pero es verdad, mi cabello es desaliñado. No soy de las personas que se peinen frecuentemente._

 _ **Komaru**_ _: Entonces, es por un evento especial o quizá por alguien especial. –dijo con una sonrisa irónica._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: ¿Alguien especial?, se podría decir que sí. –dijo con un rostro melancólico._

 _ **Komaru**_ _: Lo siento, ¿es que le pasó algo a esa persona?_

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Es extraño, solo recuerdo su sonrisa. –dijo evitando responder a la pregunta._

 _ **Komaru**_ _: Entiendo ese sentimiento, mis padres desaparecieron hace unos años. –dijo intentando contener su tristeza._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Yo no recuerdo nada de mis padres._

Con el ambiente deprimente que se había formado alrededor de ellos, un grupo personas había entrado al restaurante. Uno de ellos dio un breve discurso sobre lo sucedido los últimos años invocando a las personas a sonreír para mantener un ambiente optimista y armonioso. Sin más que decir, le dieron a cada uno de los presentes un dibujo de una carita sonriente hecho por niños pequeños. Inmediatamente después, los platos llegaron a la mesa, y ambos los disfrutaron debido al cambio de ánimo.

 _Al terminar, ambos salieron. En ese instante, Komaru estaba dudando entre si despedirse de Komaeda o continuar con el por un rato más._

 _ **Komaru**_ _: Yasuke, ya que no estoy haciendo nada. ¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar algún lugar?_

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: …_

 _ **Komaru**_ _: ¡Yasuke! –gritándole a Komaeda_

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Lo siento, estaba distraído._

 _ **Komaru**_ _: Te preguntaba si necesitas ayuda. –dijo algo molesta._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: ¿Ayuda?… Es verdad, tengo que buscar una guitarra eléctrica._

 _ **Komaru**_ _: ¿Tocas guitarra? –preguntó extrañada._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: No es para mí, es un regalo que prometí._

 _ **Komaru**_ _: Conozco un lugar donde quizá vendan guitarras._

 _Sin darse cuenta, el guardaespaldas de Komaru la había encontrado._

 _ **Guardaespaldas**_ _: ¡Señorita Naegi! ¡Necesita regresar! –gritó a la distancia._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Vaya, ese tipo no se cansa. –dijo sorprendido._

 _ **Komaru**_ _: Rápido, sígueme. –dijo mientras sujetaba la única mano de Komaeda y empezaba a correr._

Después de escaparse finalmente del guardaespaldas, ambos se encontraban en un callejón, ocultos.

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Tengo que reconocer que la fundación del futuro tiene personal comprometido. –dijo mientras recobraba el aliento apoyado en uno de los muros._

 _ **Komaru**_ _: No creo que te refieras a mí, ¿verdad? –dijo mientras se apoyaba en sus piernas para recobrar el aliento._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Te comprometiste en ayudarme, anteponiéndome sobre tu trabajo. –dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Komaru._

 _ **Komaru**_ _: … -desvió la mirada mientras sonreía y se sonrojaba._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Gracias. –dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Komaru con su única mano._

 _ **Komaru**_ _: … Creo que ya podemos salir. –dijo tímidamente._

Al salir, Komaru lo llevó a un centro comercial que se encontraba cerca. Allí, encontraron una tienda que vendía guitarras y ropa. Al entrar, Komaeda se quedó pensando.

 _ **Komaru**_ _: ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó algo preocupada._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Me dijo que eligiera una que convine con su ropa._

 _ **Komaru**_ _: ¿Y cuál es el problema?_

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: No estoy seguro cual convine._

 _ **Komaru**_ _: Pruébate ropa similar y fíjate en un espejo._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: No creo que me quede bien una falda. –dijo sonriente._

 _ **Komaru**_ _: Así que es un regalo para una chica. –dijo algo decepcionada._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Si, le prometí regalarle una guitarra si guardaba un secreto. Quizá si tú te pruebas la ropa, pueda decidir cuál guitarra llevar._

 _ **Komaru**_ _: Entiendo, tu dime que debo usar. –dijo entusiasmada._

Se tomaron un tiempo para elegir la ropa apropiada, al salir del probador, Komaeda la miró de arriba abajo.

 _ **Komaru**_ _: ¿Me veo bien? –preguntó sonrojada._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Perfecta, aunque con una peluca serias idéntica._

 _ **Komaru**_ _: Date prisa y dame una guitarra, no sabemos cuándo puede volver aparecer mi guardaespaldas._

Después de unos minutos Komaeda encontró la guitarra ideal, pero tenía que esperar un día para poder llevársela ya que solo estaba la de muestra. Saliendo de la tienda, nuevamente Komaru no sabía si despedirse de él, ya que probablemente no lo fuera a ver de nuevo. Mientras ella pensaba, a lo lejos se volvía a oír.

 _ **Guardaespaldas**_ _: ¡Señorita Naegi!_

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: Vamos. –le dijo a Komaru mientras sujetaba su mano y empezaba a correr._

Rápidamente, ambos salieron del centro comercial sujetos de la mano, buscando un lugar donde ocultarse. Al hallarse nuevamente en un callejón, una lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos.

 _ **Komaru**_ _: Gracias por ayudarme a escapar. –dijo mientras se sujetaba el pecho, intentando controlar sus suspiros._

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: No me agradezcas, es lo mínimo que podía hacer después de haberme ayudado con la guitarra. –dijo agitado, mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared._

 _ **Komaru**_ _: …_

 _ **Komaeda**_ _: ¿Qué ocurre?_

De pronto, Komaru se le acercó, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y lo besó. Sin mucha respuesta de parte de él, paró y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Komaeda, tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su pecho para que sintiera el fuerte latir de su corazón. Sin darse cuenta de que habían sido observados.

 _ **Guardaespaldas**_ _: Señorita Naegi es suficiente, tiene que regresar. –dijo tranquilamente mientras sostenía un paraguas sobre Komaru._

 _ **Komaru**_ _: Esta bien. Hasta luego Yasuke. –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro._

Después de unos minutos bajo la lluvia, en los cuales se había quedado con una mirada perdida y sin decir nada, Komaeda se dirigió al puerto para reunirse con el resto del grupo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo IX: Información Inesperada

La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre la ciudad, el cielo se encontraba nublado y no parecía que fuese a parar pronto. En medio de la ciudad se encontraba "Mitarai", el cual estaba informándose sobre los distintos sucesos ocurridos en la ciudad mientras visitaba distintos restaurantes. Quedándose estancado debido a la lluvia, decidió esperar a que esta parara para continuar, mientras se cubría en un banco que estaba cubierto por una pérgola.

Durante la espera, Mitarai empezó a reflexionar sobre lo que había averiguado. Lo más resaltante que había ocurrido en la ciudad en los últimos días fueron cuatro asesinatos, un incidente en el aeropuerto, la clausura de dos edificios en construcción y el fortalecimiento de un grupo de fanáticos sectarios. Cada uno de los incidentes era sospechoso, pero necesitaba información concreta. Además la única pista que tenían era el informante de Munakata, el cual fue asesinado en Singapur, y la carta firmada por Junko.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Mitarai no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le había acercado con un paraguas.

… _: ¿Eres extranjero, verdad?_

"Mitarai" dio un salto de sorpresa debido a que no se había percatado de ella. Era una joven delgada, de pequeña estatura, cabello largo y negro bien cuidado, y ojos saltones.

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: Perdona. Estaba pensando y no me di cuenta de que había alguien cerca._

… _: No me has respondido. –dijo con un tono infantil._

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: Sí, lo olvidaba. Soy japonés, mi nombre es Ryota Mitarai._

… _: ¿Te has perdido o algo?_

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: No, solo estoy esperando que la lluvia pare._

… _: Bueno señor japonés, lamento informarle que esta lluvia no parara pronto._

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: No lo sabía… ¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir un paraguas?_

… _: Normalmente los vendedores caminan por las calles vendiéndolos, pero esta calle no es muy transitada. ¿Qué hacías aquí?_

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: Acababa de salir de una dulcería y me resguardé de la lluvia aquí._

… _: ¿Dulcería? ¿Te refieres al basurero que está a dos manzanas? –dijo con tono arrogante._

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: Sí, pero no era tan malo._

… _: Suficiente. Tienes suerte, ahora mismo te llevare a una verdadera dulcería. –dijo mientras jalaba del brazo a "Mitarai"_

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: Espera, aún no me has dicho tu nombre._

… _: Mi nombre es Rosa._

De esta manera "Mitarai" fue llevado hasta la dulcería de Rosa. Al llegar, vio que la dulcería era una casa de 2 pisos. Al parecer el primer piso era en el que se llevaba el negocio.

 _ **Rosa**_ _: ¡Madre, he traído un cliente! ¡Sírvele el plato especial!_

… _: Esta bien. Tu padre dejo unos papeles en el mostrador, llévalos al estudio. –dijo su madre desde la cocina._

 _ **Rosa**_ _: El estudio está lleno de estos documentos. Debería dejarlos en su oficina y avanzar con los que ya tiene. –dirigiéndose a su madre._

Sobre el mostrador había varias pilas de documentos. Rosa tomó parte de ellos y subió al segundo piso, sin embargo, uno de los documentos se le cayó sin que se diera cuenta. Al percatarse de esto "Mitarai", el cual estaba sentado en una mesa cerca al mostrador, decidió recogerlo y colocarlo sobre la mesa, pero al darle un vistazo vio algo que le llamó la atención. El documento era un reporte que se refería a la fundación del futuro:

Departamento de Investigaciones Corporativas

Reporte N°11037

Richard Hamilton

Jefe del Departamento de Investigaciones Corporativas, sede Calcuta

14 de Agosto del 20XX

Bajo la presente se adjunta la lista de sucesos acontecidos el día 13 de agosto relacionados con la organización internacional "Fundación del Futuro".

…

…

Por último, el suceso más trascendente del día 13 de agosto fue una explosión que ocurrió en un edificio a medio construir. Los agentes de la "Fundación del Futuro" solicitaron a la policía local mantener extrema discreción respecto a lo sucedido. Debido a que el área colindante no está habitada, se procedió a clausurar la construcción. El reporte de la policía indicó que hubo cinco muerto y un herido de gravedad debido a un error en la construcción. Ninguna de las víctimas fue reportada, lo que hace suponer que eran miembros de la Fundación del Futuro.

Respecto a la situación actual de la Fundación del Futuro en la India. Debido a los sucesos ocurridos desde el inicio del cese al fuego entre el gobierno de la India con el gobierno Chino, relacionados con la organización, se plantea expulsarlos de Calcuta, siendo esta su última base de operaciones en la región. El representante de la Fundación del Futuro Cedric Voinchet, ex estudiante de la Academia Pico de Esperanza y ex embajador japonés en la India, pretende la postergación de la expulsión de su organización, si es que se presentase, hasta la firma del tratado de paz.

Respecto a la vinculación de la Fundación del futuro con la secta…

… _: Listo Jovencito. ¿Estás preparado para saborear una delicia?_

De pronto la madre de Rosa salió de la cocina con el plato de "Mitarai". Rápidamente "Mitarai" ocultó el documento. La mujer era robusta y con rasgo oriundos de la India.

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: Si, Rosa me dijo que servía los mejores postres._

… _: Así que eres amigo de mi hija, pensé que solo eras un cliente. –dijo familiarmente mientras dejaba el plato sobre la mesa._

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: Yo no diría que soy su amigo, yo solo… -paró al ver que el plato se veía de color verde y desagradable, era como un cactus partido en la punta y unido en la base con un líquido chorreando por los lados de color transparente._

… _: ¿Te quedaste impresionado con lo hermoso del plato? Vamos pruébalo. –dijo mientras lo forzaba a comer._

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: … … … Sabe delicioso. ¿De qué está hecho? –dijo al probar el primer bocado._

… _: Sabía que te gustaría, pero no te puedo decir de que esta hecho, es un secreto de familia._

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: Quiero más. –dijo al terminar el plato._

… _: Vaya, pareciera que no has comido en días. –dijo mientras le servía más._

 _Todo lo que había preparado se acabó rápidamente_

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: Muchas gracias, estuvo delicioso._

… _: No me agradezcas, me gusta ver que disfruten de Ananda._

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: ¿Ananda? –preguntó sorprendido_

… _: Es el nombre del postre._

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: Entiendo, pero ¿Qué significa?_

… _: Significa felicidad, además ese es mi nombre._

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: Es verdad, perdone mis modales. Mi nombre es Ryota Mitarai._

 _ **Ananda**_ _: Un jovencito educado, me gusta. –dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a "Mitarai"._

 _ **Rosa**_ _: ¡Madre no hagas eso! –recriminó a su madre._

 _ **Ananda**_ _: Lo siento hija, no pensé que lo querías para ti._

 _ **Rosa**_ _: No digas tonterías. Veo que se acabó el Ananda. ¿Puedes preparar más? Tengo hambre._

 _ **Ananda**_ _: Seguro hija, termina de subir los papeles mientras cocino. –dijo antes de retirarse a la cocina._

 _ **Rosa**_ _: Y tú, ¿Con qué vas a pagar? –preguntó a "Mitarai"_

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: Con tarjeta de crédito._

 _ **Rosa**_ _: Esta bien, ayúdame con estos papeles para hacerte la cuenta después._

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: Pero ya tengo que irme._

 _ **Rosa**_ _: Entonces tendrás que esperar a que termine._

De esta manera, "Mitarai" se vio obligado a ayudarla. Cada uno cogió una pila de papeles y las llevó arriba. Al abrir la puerta del estudio, se pudo ver que todo el estudio estaba lleno de pilas de papeles.

 _ **Rosa**_ _: Deja los documentos al fondo de la habitación, ahí todavía hay algo de espacio. -dijo mientras le daba su pila a "Mitarai._

 _ **Rosa**_ _: Voy a hacerte la cuenta, date prisa. –dijo antes de bajar rápidamente._

Con sumo cuidado, "Mitarai" evitó tropezar con las pilas de documentos hasta llegar al fondo de la habitación, allí dejo los papeles, pero antes de salir terminó de leer el reporte sobre la Fundación del Futuro. En el señalaban que había una relación entre los sucesos ocurridos y una secta de fanáticos que hay en la ciudad. Además, hay una nota que indica que se informara sobre esta secta en el próximo reporte.

 _ **Rosa**_ _: ¡Hey! ¡Date prisa!_

Con el poco tiempo que tenía, trató de revisar los documentos. Todos los documentos eran reportes sobre la Fundación del Futuro y había 30 reportes por día, no podía revisarlos todos así que calculó y se dio cuenta de que ese día había otros 3 reportes. Las dos pilas que llevó eran de días anteriores, así que la primera que había llevado Rosa tenía los 3 reportes faltantes. Al no tener tiempo, decidió irse y volver en otro momento, pero mientras salía se tropezó con una pila, la cual estuvo a punto de tumbar las otras, sin embargo, utilizó su cuerpo como apoyo, cayendo únicamente un par de documentos. Al verlos, se dio cuenta de que era la pila que buscaba. Sin más problemas, bajo a pagar la cuenta y se despidió de Rosa y Ananda.

 _ **Rosa**_ _: ¿No te olvidas de algo?_

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: ¿De qué?_

 _ **Rosa**_ _: La lluvia no va a parar pronto, ten. –dijo mientras le daba un paraguas._

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: Gracias._

 _ **Rosa**_ _: Nada de gracias, cuando vuelvas me lo regresas._

" _ **Mitarai"**_ _: No hay problema. Entonces, hasta luego._

Finalmente "Mitarai" se fue llevándose los 4 últimos reportes del día que le ayudarán a encontrar a Munakata.


End file.
